The Whipping Hand
by thewitchyminx
Summary: AU where Bonnie moved to London and became a dominatrix/witch for hire with the alias Irene Adler. While butting heads with the consulting criminal, a certain Original makes an appearance in her new life. Bonlijah.
1. Drabble

A/N: This was from a while ago. An anon sent a request to (I think) torilee07 on Tumblr so I wrote a little something. It's basically an AU where Bonnie moved to London and became a dominatrix/witch for hire with the alias Irene Adler. Hearing about her, Klaus (along with Elijah, Rebekah, and Marcel) go to London to meet with her, not knowing it's Bonnie. It's Bonlijah. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This was beta'd a long time ago, but it's a drabble. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Whipping Hand:<p>

Bonnie sat in her favorite chair in the den as Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah took the couch to her left side. Elijah being the closest to her. Their associate Marcel, who according to Bonnie's sources, was Klaus' student for many years, took the chair across from her.

"My, my," Bonnie leaned towards Elijah. "With your jawline, I could cut myself smacking it. Would you like me to try?"

Klaus widened his eyes in shock. Rebekah and Marcel quickly doing to the same. Not Elijah however, he merely raised an eyebrow. Bonnie smirked.

"I am going to assume you are not here for my specialty services then." Bonnie's gaze wondered over Elijah's suit clad form. "Quite the shame. I would've had a lot of fun punishing you in my bed."

"I assure you, we were only here looking for an Irene Adler." Elijah stated.

"You found her." Bonnie smirked, like she was the cat that ate the canary. She basked in their reactions to that. Marcel, not knowing her before now, was soon getting quite interested. A fact that was not lost on Elijah.

* * *

><p>AN: This is now a full story.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I replaced the chapters I've done with updated ones, mostly for spelling. Originally, I was a bit rushed to finish it so there was some errors. This is still unbeta'd. Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm unsure when it'll get into Sherlock BBC, but it will eventually. Some characters of Sherlock BBC will pop up. Kate from Sherlock is just like in the show. I borrowed Felix Dawkins from Orphan Black. I liked his character at lot so added him in. He'll have most of the same mannerisms from the show along with appearance, but not the same past. Bonnie will be known/called Irene in dialogue, but otherwise addressed as Bonnie. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Bonnie sat at the dining room table reading the newspaper as her live-in assistant Kate had breakfast across from her.

Kate was human who knew about the world of the supernatural. It certainly made life easier for Bonnie, not having to worry about using her magic in front of her. Kate didn't know of Bonnie's past, just that her real name wasn't Irene Adler and what happened in the past was bad. Kate respected Bonnie enough not to ask about it.

"Are you not going to eat anything?" Kate asked after a bite of eggs, drawing Bonnie's attention.

"No, I'm having brunch later with Fe after I finish up with Mr. Williams." Bonnie flipped to the next page of the paper, skimming over an article about a detective named Sherlock Holmes.

"Not even a little, Irene?" Kate held up a piece of toast. "Come on, just something."

Bonnie smiled, putting down the paper. She grabbed the toast from Kate saying, "If you must insist."

"If do. In your line of work, you must keep your strength." Kate said.

"You're right." Bonnie said, biting into the toast.

"I'm always right. It's why you keep me around." Kate joked, picking up her fork.

"Among other things." Bonnie winked.

* * *

><p>Once the session with Mr. Williams was over, Bonnie took her usual shower like she did after seeing a client. Kate applied Bonnie's makeup on afterward. She choose a neutral, yet dramatic look for her eyes, making her glossy pink lips shine brighter.<p>

"Beautiful." Kate complimented once she finished, admiring her own handiwork.

"It looks great." Bonnie spoke, glancing at the mirror before disappearing in her closet.

Kate left for her office, having to make some calls. Bonnie ended up choosing a Badgley Mischka brocade dress in emerald black. Pairing it with Elsa stiletto ankle boots that accented the dress perfectly.

Bonnie gave herself one last once-over before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Mimosas were brought to the table as Bonnie read the menu. She glanced at her companion, Felix Dawkins.<p>

Felix was a vampire, prostitute, artist, and her other assistant. While Kate lived with Bonnie and handled the household—including Bonnie's dominatrix appointments, Felix lived elsewhere in a loft that sometimes doubled as his workplace. He also handled the supernatural side of the business.

Sometimes both the dominatrix and the witch for hire parts of her empire did cross paths. Bonnie thought bitterly at when a vampire ended up attacking Kate. Bonnie responded in kind, by breaking all the bones of said vampire's body. Felix held the vampire down, while Kate gave the final blow by staking the vampire.

Bonnie focused back to Felix. He seemed anxious, fiddling with his daylight ring. Bonnie frowned.

"Is there a problem?" Bonnie asked, concerned for her friend.

"I just don't think this is wise."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Going against _him_."

Bonnie laughed. "You can't even say _his_ name. Don't worry. I handle men like him on a daily basis. From my old life to this new one. I am not afraid of him. He should be afraid of me." Bonnie's eyes went back to the menu, losing interest in the conversation. "He probably is. I've been dropping so many hints for him to come and play yet he still hasn't."

"Yeah, well there was some vampire sniffing around. He already left, but what if he works for him?" Felix pulled out a simple v-neck shirt. "I swiped this from the vamps hotel room while he was out, snooping into our business probably. Can you do a tacking spell? Just to see if he's still in the area."

"If he is?" Bonnie took the shirt, putting it in her Louis Vuitton purse.

"He's a Yank, like you. One that said he was merely visiting London. If he's still in the area, we'll kill him. That way he can't get any information to you-know-who. Just because your dropping hints doesn't mean you want _him_ finding out the plan." Felix tried to reason.

"All right," Bonnie decided, seeing Felix's side. "When I get home, I'll do a spell. If there's anything out of the ordinary—for us that is—I'll let you know and we can deal with it then. Now, let's eat and discuss talk about the client we're here about in the first place."

With those words, the subject was dropped.

* * *

><p>Bonnie listened to Felix talk about the witch who sought out the service of Irene Adler. They had left the restaurant, walking down the sidewalk arm in arm.<p>

According to the witch a group of vampires broke into a hospital for blood bags, killing the witch's good friend. The witch wasn't strong enough to take them all down, seeking out the help of a stronger witch.

"How many vampire's total?"

"A group of three. It won't be that difficult."

"No, it won't." Bonnie agreed. "I'll do it. Inform the witch of my fee. It'll be taken care of immediately."

"Of course." Felix said, letting go of Bonnie. "Need my people to look for where they are?"

"No, I'll handle it myself."

"Be safe, Irene."

"Always am, Fe." Bonnie hugged Felix briefly before parting ways, Felix to the witch and Bonnie to the job.

Bonnie slipped on her sunglasses, making her way downtown.

* * *

><p>Bonnie tracked the three vampires to an abandoned warehouse, wasting no time in attacking them. She played with them a bit, telling them why she was there. Using her powers she dished out aneurisms, throwing one of them into the brick wall of the warehouse, even crushing one by merely closing her fist. She ended up shattering the windows of the place, from her magic flaring out. Getting bored, she staked the first one, a woman with red hair. She moved on to a man with long blonde hair, pressing the stiletto of her ankle boot into his neck after he fell to the ground from pain.<p>

"Please, no!" A vampire cried out, in pain. Without a look of remorse, Bonnie pressed harder into his neck. It made it harder for the vampire to speak. "We didn't mean to kill the girl. It wasn't part of the plan."

"You still did." Bonnie replied, her tone frank. "Then I was hired to kill you. Enjoy the Otherside. I didn't, but who knows? You'll be stuck there for eternity. It might grow on you."

With that, Bonnie did a spell she came up with. It burned the vampire inside out. Bonnie stopped back as he burned into ash. She briefly felt like Buffy, causing her to grin.

Bonnie turned to the last vampire that was left. He was the leader. He was also cowering from her as she expected.

Bonnie was the one in control, no one else.

"Don't!" He shouted, stumbling back when Bonnie took a step closer to him.

"Or what?" She taunted. She picked up a broken leg from a wooden table she broke moments before. Stabbing the vampire she told him, "You messed with the wrong witch."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was greeted with a beautiful surprise when she came home. A gift from one of her clients.<p>

A pair of Louboutins.

The client wasn't there, having had the beautiful heels delivered to the front door of her home. Kate brought them to her in the den with a wicked smile.

"Oh, Pigalili Plato," Bonnie said softly, calling them by their name. She held a heel in her hand, running her fingers over the red sole. "I do believe we will be having fun during the session later."

"I'm sure you will." Kate agreed, with a grin. "What will you wear with them?"

Bonnie looked up at Kate, a smirk forming. "I have a few things in mind."

"Well, don't forget there is a potential client that wants to meet and discuss terms."

"I won't, promise." Bonnie put the heels back in their box. "Would you put these in my closet? I promised Fe that I'd do something for him."

* * *

><p>The locator spell was relatively easy for her to perform. Bonnie had been doing those since she first started practicing magic years ago. What she found interesting was that the vampire wasn't in London, but in New Orleans.<p>

"That could cause trouble." Bonnie said to herself, tossing the vampire's shirt into the fire place. She watched it burn as she thought, the fire reflecting in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Klaus was sitting with Marcel, sharing a bottle of bourbon as they discussed business. Diego, while on a trip for them in London, discovered possible troubling news.<p>

A powerful witch by the name of Irene Adler.

Diego heard of her from other vampires that had dealings with her. From his loyalty to Klaus and Marcel, Diego snooped around for them. He uncovered there might be a scheme Miss Adler was behind that was too close to home.

"So this witch for hire is in London? We might have to pay her a visit." Klaus spoke, taking another shot of bourbon.

"A witch for hire in London?" Elijah asked, walking into the room. He looked between Marcel and Klaus. While they were the kings of New Orleans, they didn't rule the rest of the world.

"What's this, dear brother?" Klaus grinned, gesturing to his brother. "I didn't think the noble Elijah would want to be involved in my nefarious affairs."

"Niklaus, if your seeking to harm a witch just because she is for hire, then yes. I will be involved in your _nefarious_ dealings."

Klaus became grim thinking of the _Irene Adler_ he had heard about. "According to Diego he thinks that she might be behind a scheme to hurt Hope."

Elijah stilled. He loved his little niece and would not let anyone harm her. He thought of the few people over the past four years who were stupid enough to try. They were all taken care of by the Mikaelson family, naturally. It seemed they would have to protect the family again.

Would they try and hurt Hayley as well?

The thought gave Elijah pause.

Hayley and Elijah had been a little strained around each other when she decided to be with Klaus. Elijah accepted her choice and let them be happy, no matter how much it hurt to see them show affection at times. He was even the best man at the wedding. However, his personal feelings on that subject didn't concern him now.

They were his family.

No one messed with Elijah's family.

"When do we leave for London?" Elijah asked, fixing the cufflinks on his suit.

Marcel and Klaus exchanged a look, knowing full well that Elijah was not one to be messed with.

* * *

><p>AN: What did everyone think? Since this Bonnie is more different from show Bonnie, I'm having some fun dressing her up in expensive pretty things. I renamed Klaus and Hayley's daughter Hope, like in the show. Hayley and Hope will probably only be mentioned, not actually showing up in the story. I also dropped in a few AHS Coven things in: having mimosas, "You messed with the wrong witch." The main pairing will be Bonlijah, but there might be side pairings of mentions of other pairings.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad people like the idea and thinks this story had potential. I know I did when I first saw the prompt. I decided for Bonnie to wear that one dress from Sherlock that Irene tries on before deciding to go with her battle dress, because I liked it too much. There will be kissing scenes and hints of sex later in the story and other stuff so I bumped the rating to M, but as I'm not comfortable writing sex scenes that's all there probably will be in this. I added in the drabble as it takes place in this chapter. Not sure how I feel about the chapter over all, but here it is. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd so there is probably be some mistakes—I was in a rush to get this out. I updated this chapter after finding some mistakes. Hopefully I found them all. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

Bonnie was adding finishing touches to a package for her client, Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson, a lovely older woman, was having problems with her hip so Bonnie supplied her with some herbal soothers.

"Here you go." Bonnie spoke, handing it to her.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Hudson said gratefully, putting the package in her purse.

"I also added some special spirit tea to help. There's brewing instructions with it."

"Oh, I couldn't—"

"Free of charge. I insist." Bonnie interrupted with a smile. Bonnie sent the woman on her way, going upstairs right after. She loosened the long coat she was wearing and took it off, revealing red panties under a matching sheer lace robe. She picked up a riding crop from a closet in the landing holding various items Bonnie used during sessions. She walked from the landing into a bedroom—also used for sessions—lashing the riding crop against the door jamb as she spoke, "Now, are you ready to be punished?"

"Yes, Miss Adler." Her client answered in a sultry tone, tied up and waiting for her obediently.

* * *

><p>Rebekah's head was filled with complaints throughout most of the whole flight, wondering why she was even going. Sure, she would have a nice shopping trip in London, but it wouldn't take at least three Originals to kill a witch. It had been years since they saw such a powerful witch. There was the Bennett witch from Mystic Falls and Davina in New Orleans. Besides, Rebekah could be with Hayley and her little niece instead while her brothers dealt with the witch. She had spent a few years away from New Orleans—finally free—as that was the agreement with Klaus. When they pair made up, she came back. Rebekah didn't see the point in joining Elijah and Klaus. Diego was with them as well, since he was the one who discovered the witch. So was Marcel.<p>

Marcel.

Rebekah stopped thinking about why she was even on the trip, her thoughts going to her old flame. She loved Marcel dearly, as he did her, but their time together was over. They had both moved on, Rebekah was with a human that was in college and Marcel was enjoying single life, being with whoever and whenever he wanted. It didn't stop the pull Rebekah felt for Marcel however.

The private jet landing in London, grabbed Rebekah from her thoughts. She followed the boys, getting all their luggage. Wasting no time, they went to an expensive hotel and settled in.

It was decided that Diego would stay at the hotel, as the vampire was certain the last time he was there someone—mostly likely under the witch's command—had been in his room. It wasn't hard to find the address of Irene Adler, so Klaus and his siblings, along with Marcel left.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was gathering ingredients from the conservatory, a room that contained many apothecary jars, cartons, herbs and plants. She consulted a handwritten spell in an open grimoire. A pen was pressed between the pages. She was holding the bowl containing her spell out in front of her, mixing in ingredients.<p>

Bonnie loved to whip up things to have on hand or just for fun when she was done working for the day. She was working on a sunshine spell. While Bonnie would rather work with nature, as she usually did, instead of control or change it, Bonnie felt that sometimes she need a sunny day. She didn't have any clients the next day, so Bonnie thought about a shopping day. For that, she wanted the sun—and did not want to take any risks with it becoming dreary outside.

Bonnie was finished with the spell, cleaning up after herself when she got a vision.

"Kate?" Bonnie called out, hurrying as she put away the last of herbs and jars she had out.

"Yes?" Kate answered, peaking though. Kate knew that Bonnie preferred her privacy—especially when in the conservatory.

"We are going to have some guests within the hour. I need to get ready, but when they come, will you escort them to the den for me? Also, make sure my reservation with Fe is still on."

"Of course." Kate replied straight away. After what Bonnie saved her from, Kate would do almost anything for her, even a simple task of greeting guests and showing them in. Or calling about a reservation. Kate went to her office, busing herself as she waited for the arrival of the guests.

Bonnie immediately began to change. Bonnie was in a beautiful day dress, but it wouldn't do for meeting the Originals. _Or dinner,_ Bonnie thought absentmindedly.

In her enormous walk-in closet, Bonnie was scrutinizing herself in a full-length mirror, turning to one side to look at the dress she was wearing. It was a glittery dark purple cocktail dress.

"Hmmm..." She wasn't sure if this was the right dress. Bonnie grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of herself, quickly sending it to Felix. She captioned it, "Meeting up with old acquaintances before our dinner tonight. What do you think?"

Felix responded immediately with, "Definitely yes. You look hot!"

Bonnie smiled at the text, putting on a pair of black Christian Louboutin pumps to go with the dress.

Bonnie's phone beeped with another text from Felix. He wouldn't make it to dinner, he got an unexpected call and had to meet with one of his guys. Bonnie didn't mind, she would still have a nice dinner, even if she was alone.

She refreshed her makeup and fixed her hair into a sleek ponytail.

_Oh yes,_ Bonnie thought with her eyes roaming over her own body. The buzz of the intercom went off, getting her attention. She took one last look at herself before leaving to meet her visitors.

She was ready.

* * *

><p>Klaus rang the intercom, impatiently waiting. They could hear a the footsteps of a human walking down stairs and activating the intercom.<p>

"Hello?" Kate asked pleasantly, watching them from the camera footage of the front door.

"Ah, yes." Klaus started. He wasn't sure what to say. 'Hello, is there a witch who lives here I need to kill?' No, that wouldn't work. "We are looking for the services of Irene Adler."

_Yes, that will do._ Klaus let out a big grin that showed his teeth, hearing the human buzz them in..

"Of course. I'm Kate, her assistant. Miss Adler told me she had been expecting you all. Please follow me." Kate said as she buzzed them in, thinking the one who spoke reminded her of the big, bad wolf.

Marcel and Klaus traded looks, wondering how long the witch had known they were coming. Was it a trap?

They followed Kate to the den, Elijah briefly looking around the large entrance hall. Elijah thought that Irene Alder must have impeccable taste as he feasted his eyes around. They made it to an elegant den, only for them to see Bonnie Bennett sitting down.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat in her favorite chair in the den as Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah took the couch to her left side. Elijah being the closest to her. Their associate Marcel, who according to Bonnie's sources, was Klaus' student for many years, took the chair across from her.<p>

"My, my," Bonnie leaned towards Elijah. "With your jawline, I could cut myself smacking it. Would you like me to try?"

Klaus widened his eyes in shock. Rebekah and Marcel quickly doing to the same. Not Elijah however, he merely raised an eyebrow. Bonnie smirked.

"I am going to assume you are not here for my specialty services then." Bonnie's gaze wondered over Elijah's suit clad form. "Quite the shame. I would've had a lot of fun punishing you in my bed."

"I assure you, we were only here looking for an Irene Adler." Elijah stated.

"You found her." Bonnie smirked, like she was the cat that ate the canary. She basked in their reactions to that. Marcel, not knowing her before now, was soon getting quite interested. A fact that was not lost on Elijah.

"I take it you all know each other?" Marcel guessed, admiring the witch in front of him.

"Yes, except they knew me by a different name. When I was in New York however, I wanted to start over. So I changed my name to Irene Adler." Bonnie turned to Elijah. "Do you like it?"

"I—" Elijah started to speak, only of Klaus to cut him off.

"We're not here about some stupid name change."

"Why are you here then? Looking for Irene Adler? A spell, perhaps? To do your bidding?" Bonnie suggested.

"I was told she would be a threat to me and my child." Klaus ground out, his fists tightening.

"I am." Bonnie stated, blankly. Seeing their faces she clarified, "I'm a threat to a lot of people. If you mean I seek to harm to you or your child, then no. You and your child just aren't that important to me. I have a business to run. Two actually."

Klaus scowled, offended by her words. He was the hybrid. The king of New Orleans. He was important! So was his daughter, his heir.

Bonnie ignored Klaus, instead still watching Elijah. "I could find you important however." Bonnie had a wicked grin on her lips.

"Oh yes," Klaus, snapped. "Let's talk about the work you've been doing. Dominatrix by day, a witch for hire by night."

Bonnie stared at Klaus, waiting for him to continue.

"You're nothing but a glorified sex worker."

"I resent that implication." Bonnie responded, narrowing her eyes. "I am a professional dominatrix. If a client tries to have sex with me, I immediately end the session. Now, on occasion I have had a lover where we engaged in such a relation, but I am a professional when I work."

Rebekah smirked, liking this new Bonnie. The witch built a life for herself in London. Rebekah didn't miss the looks she was giving Elijah, plus the looks Elijah was giving her back. He wasn't obvious about them, but Rebekah knew her brother well enough to know he too liked this new Bonnie.

"Give her a break, Nik. Besides, after everything we've lived and seen, being a sex worker isn't that big a deal. Not that she is. As she said, she's a professional." Rebekah spoke the last part looking right at Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled at Rebekah, appreciating the back up.

"Excuse me for interrupting." Kate said, walking in. "I have the car ready to take you to dinner."

"Thank you, Kate. I have dinner reservations. " Bonnie explained, standing up. The others did as well, Kate waiting for her boss. "Actually, the reservations are for two, but my friend canceled. Would you like to join me?"

The question was directed at Elijah, but Marcel was quick to speak. "I'd love to join you."

"Now, now." Rebekah grabbed a hold of Marcel's hand tightly. "You and Nik promised to take me out, just the three of us."

Marcel winced as Rebekah gripped his hand even tighter. Elijah and Klaus looked at the sister in confusion.

"Elijah, why don't you accompany her? Seeing at the three of us have plans." Rebekah didn't wait for answer, simply smiling at Bonnie and reaching for Klaus as well. "We'll let ourselves out."

Kate left behind them, making sure they did just that. Elijah let out a small smile at his baby sister's antics, turning to Bonnie.

"I would like to accompany you, if you would want to have me."

Bonnie smirked, "Oh, Elijah. I think I'll always want to have you."

* * *

><p>"What was that for?" Marcel asked Rebekah, rubbing his hands together. They just got back to the hotel, straight from the home of the fabled Irene Adler. Klaus went to his room, most likely to call and check up on Hayley and Hope. They hadn't told Hayley why they were in London, only it was for business. It didn't stop Klaus from worrying about his wife and daughter. Hayley still had issues with her hybridism, while Hope was still a child.<p>

"Did you not see the way they were eying each other?" Rebekah countered.

Marcel scoffed, "What Irene and Elijah?"

"Yes, _Irene_ and Elijah. It's been some time since Elijah has taken an interest in a woman. I don't want you messing it up. She's done well for herself here. I think she could be good for Elijah."

Marcel smirked. "You're right. A dominatrix could loosen your brother up."

"Oh, shut up." Rebekah jested, a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Elijah and Bonnie were lead to a small table in the quiet restaurant. It was late so most of the tables were empty. Elijah pulled out Bonnie's chair for her, being the gentleman he was. She sat down, smiling her thanks to him. He sat across from her, softly smiling back. The lights in the restaurant were dimmed, candles placed around the table.<p>

They talked casually, catching up. Elijah spoke of how Marcel and Klaus ended their feud. Rebekah and Klaus worked on their issues, allowing Elijah to have his family—what's left of it—reunited once again. Elijah also talked about his niece, about what a delight she was in his life. Bonnie told Elijah of how she went to New York for college, had a roommate who was a dominatrix that showed Bonnie the ropes when she needed money. Bonnie also explained how she tried to offer spells for money as well, but how being a Bennett witch scared most of her customers away. It's why she changed her name and moved to London, to start over.

A waiter approached them without saying a word, pouring wine and leaving the bottle at the table, not giving them menus. Bonnie and Felix always had regular orders set in advance. It left them with no interruptions from wait staff aside from the bringing and clearing of the courses, letting them discuss their business in private.

Bonnie explained the arrangement to Elijah, taking a sip of wine. Elijah watched her as she sipped the wine, his eyes taking in her movements. She noticed, a sly smirk appearing on her lips. She didn't mind, enjoying the feel of his gaze. He moved from her green eyes to her nose, her lips, her crooked jaw. His eyes then went down to the curve of her neck and to her broad shoulders. Elijah couldn't help but think of how the way the dress she wore accented her perfectly.

While Elijah was watching her, Bonnie took the chance to do the same. Elijah was very attractive, more handsome that she remembered. Of course, her anger towards his family—and vampires in general—caused her to not care back then. He was wearing a suit, like he always seemed to. Bonnie wondered if he ever wore anything besides a suit. Elijah had a slim but muscular stature with short brown hair and hazel brown eyes. His facial features were angular—high cheekbones, strong jawline and straight nose. He also looked to be in his late twenties, despite being over a thousand years old. Perks of being a vampire, she supposed.

Elijah began to drink his wine, locking eyes with Bonnie. They barely noticed the waiter as he placed the first course between them. They began to eat, not saying a word. With the silence, Elijah began to think causing his gaze to become inquisitive, unnerving Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie asked, wanting him to say what was on his mind.

"I want to make sure you have no intentions of harming my family. I know you said we weren't on your radar, but you are a very powerful witch, Miss Bennett."

"Miss Adler." Bonnie spoke, curtly. "My name is Irene Adler now. You will address me as such in the future."

"Miss Adler." Elijah corrected. "The fact remains that in the past, my family hasn't exactly been kind to you. Myself included."

"Don't get me wrong Elijah. A few years ago, I might have wanted to kill your family. I even tried a few times." Bonnie answered, honest. "But I've moved on. I have a life here. A good one."

Elijah thought about her words. Raising his glass he said, "To moving on then."

"To moving on." Bonnie repeated. Their glasses clinked, each taking a sip of wine.

"I still don't understand why Diego would think you were plotting against Klaus if you weren't." Elijah said, setting his glass down. It wasn't like Diego to get something wrong like that.

Bonnie set her glass down as well, waving her other hand dismissive. "I can explain that. There is someone in London that I'm making moves against. He's kind of my competition. Your guy must have thought I was talking about Klaus."

"Competition?"

"Yeah, being a witch for hire there are certain things that I'm hired to do. Like getting information, sneaking someone in and out of London, faking a clients death, and smuggling artifacts. Turns of there are a few others in town who do the same as me—not necessary with magic though. If there were any _rumors_ of me plotting it would be against _him_."

"Him? It's one person specifically?" Elijah inquired, curious.

"It's nothing important, but there is one guy who runs London so to speak. We have yet to meet, but we've been butting heads."

Elijah could see she was trying to not let it bother her, but it was. "Perhaps I can be of help."

"You?" Bonnie smiled, amused.

"I am an Original."

"Elijah, as nice as it is of you to ask, I'm handling it." Bonnie decided the best choice of action would be to change the subject. "Why don't we talk about what else you've been up to? You've talked about your family flourishing once again in New Orleans, but is there a special woman in your life?"

"No," Elijah answered, thinking about Hayley. "I had strong feelings for a woman not too long ago, but she decided to be with someone else. I can't complain. She is happy, which is what I want even if the person she is with isn't me. What about you?"

"Well," Bonnie thought about it. "I've had a lover here and there. No one recent. I have a feeling that might change."

* * *

><p>Bonnie had a great time. The rest of dinner had been filled with eating and flirting. She never imagined she would find good company with an Original. Years ago she would have thought it crazy, but she had changed in those years. Bonnie noticed Elijah was different as well.<p>

"I had a great time tonight." Bonnie commented as they made it to her front door. Kate, who had dropped them off and picked them up from the restaurant, went inside to let Bonnie have a moment alone with Elijah.

"I did as well. It has been some time since I have spent with the company of a woman who wasn't my family. It's quite enjoyable."

"That's good. I'm glad that woman was me." Bonnie gestured to her front door. "Would you like for Kate to drive you back to your hotel? I could always call you a cab, if you prefer."

"I'll be all right." Elijah promised. He turned to leave, but Bonnie reached for him.

"I do have one question, before you go." Bonnie whispered, leaning into Elijah. A tension of burning desire rising between them.

"Yes?" Elijah responded, his eyes dropping to her lips.

"What's your safe word?"

"I don't have one." He answered, pulling Bonnie closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheeks. Heat spread throughout her body, her heart beating faster. He trailed his fingers up from her arms to her neck, making her shiver in anticipation.

There was an initial meeting of lips followed by a more passionate kiss. Elijah's hands cradled her neck while Bonnie's hands were on his chest, relishing the feel of his muscles. They broke for air just barely, Elijah quickly leaning forward to place his lips back on Bonnie's.

* * *

><p>AN: What does everyone think? I though it would be nice, Rebekah wanting Elijah to get on with his life. I wasn't too sure if I wrote Elijah that well. I've changed the Irene Adler character more, not just that Bonnie is Irene, but that she doesn't have sex with her clients. I feel like Bonnie would be a professional to the extreme. Now for the show Sherlock BBC, I'm setting up some things that will make it come across as she is in the show, but I don't want to go into details and reveal/spoil it. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Not sure how I feel about this, but here it is. I'd like to blame it on the ***Flawless Remix that came out, but the truth is my creative juices haven't been flowing recently which is the reason it's taken so long to post this. For that, I apologize. I went back and fixed some errors on past chapters and also changed Klaus and Hayley's daughter's name to Hope like on TO and Hayley's status as a hybrid. Ignore that Diego died, because I really liked Diego so he lived. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd—there might be some mistakes.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

Bonnie was pressed up intimately against her front door by Elijah, one of his hands gliding up her glittery dark purple cocktail dress, the other around her back. They were locked in an embrace, Elijah peppering kisses along her jaw and neck. Bonnie's hands moved from his chest to grip his hair, moving so their lips met in a fiery kiss. Elijah quickly deepened the kiss, nipping at her soft lips.

Elijah could feel Bonnie's power just radiating from her body. She smelled of a earthy, exotic perfume and her kisses tasted of sinful promises. It only made Elijah want her even more.

It was driving him crazy.

There was a sound of a cab pulling to the curb, but Bonnie and Elijah were too consumed by the other to pay attention to anything but what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Felix huffed as he got out of a cab, tossing money to the driver before slamming the door shut. He turned to see his best friend getting hot and heavy with a sexy hunk in a suit. Felix blinked, not expecting that of her. She was all about behinds closed doors—you could be more adventurous that way.<p>

Felix watched for a moment, forgetting why he came there in the first place. When Felix recognized the man his best friend was with was one of the Originals, he interrupted their little tryst by clearing his throat.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sighed when she heard Felix. She was just about to suggest to Elijah that they go inside. She pushed Elijah away, her body mourning the loss of his hand on her thigh. She fixed her dress, trying not to sigh in disappointment. Elijah reluctantly pulled away, but quickly composed himself as well. He stood away from Bonnie, ignoring the thoughts of harming the man that interrupted them, choosing to straighten his tie instead.<p>

"Felix." Bonnie addressed the vampire, acting as if the last few minutes didn't happen.

"I came to make up for missing our dinner. Among other things." Felix glanced at Elijah before continuing with, "There has been some new... complications that have come up."

"Right." Bonnie's whole demeanor changed, knowing who exactly caused whatever complications Felix was speaking about. She turned to Elijah. "You can find your own way back to your hotel, yes?"

"I can." Elijah stated, unsure of Bonnie's sudden change in demeanor. She had turned cold and dismissive within seconds.

"Then do so." Bonnie opened her front door, gesturing to Felix. "Come on, Fe. It appears we have a lot to talk about."

Elijah watched the pair go inside, Bonnie shutting the door after. He took a deep breath, turning to walk down the road. His thoughts were scattered. He mostly thought of his actions toward Bonnie. He couldn't remember a time he had acted so rash. The new Bonnie—Irene Adler—just brought it out of him. He also thought of the great time he had with her at dinner. She was a fantastic conversationalist, though that thought made Elijah think of her lips which brought him back to the moment they had outside her home.

Before Elijah knew it, he had arrived at the hotel suite. Klaus and Marcel had retired for the night, leaving Rebekah to wait for Elijah's return. She was buzzing with questions. Elijah realized Rebekah would have been waiting for some time if Bonnie and him hadn't been interrupted.  
>"You're back." She greeted with an overtly happy smile. "How was it? Nik wants to know if you think she might still pose a threat."<p>

"I shall speak with Niklaus in the morning." Elijah informed his sister, moving towards his room. He politely bade Rebekah goodnight, slipping into his room after. Rebekah let him go, knowing her brother was obviously not in the mood.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat in the den with Kate and Felix. She had changed out of her dress, into some comfortable lounge wear. She didn't waste time by asking, "So what happened?"<p>

"I met with one of my guys. Apparently you finally have gotten the attention of you know who. _He_ sent his right hand man, a vampire known as Sebastian Moran, to sabotage a smuggling operation we had set up."

"Which one?" Kate wondered, regarding Felix and Bonnie. They ran so many smuggling jobs that went from getting clients in or out of the country undetected to artifacts that had a supernatural element to them. They did it all.

"Clyde Monroe. We were supposed to get him out of the country so he could live under a new identity in Ontario, but Moran certainly put a stop to that." Felix glanced around the room muttering, "The prat."

"How exactly? Did he poach our client?" Bonnie asked.

"Moran happens to be an expert marksman." Felix answered, sighing. "He killed Clyde with a sniper rifle."

Bonnie let out a soft groan of frustration, trying to rein in on her emotions. Was it really necessary for him to kill her client? All she's really done was contact the authorities anonymously a few times, taking his clients in the process. Talk about an over dramatic response. "Felix, you will need to be more careful. So will you, Kate. I'm sure I'll meet face to face with Moran's boss soon enough, but until then we shall continue on as normal. Just be more vigilant. While I don't mind the power plays, I don't want any of our people getting hurt in the process."

"Well, what about them?" Felix asked, in a jesting manner. "I'd love to off Moran if given the chance."

"No, Fe." Bonnie replied, rolling her eyes in a playful manner. No matter what situation, he could always amuse her with his antics. "I doubt the big boss would like his number one guard dog to be killed."

"How about harmed? Or seriously maimed?" Felix continued, causing Kate to crack a smile at the vampire. "I know a werewolf who owes me a favor or two."

"Felix!" Kate chided, shaking her head as she stood up. Kate's eyes flicked over to Bonnie when she spoke, "I have something to discuss about a client, so come up once you and Felix are done."

Bonnie nodded at Kate, knowing that Felix was waiting until Kate was out of hearing distance so he could grill her about what he saw outside.

"Now that business is taking care of, were my eyes deceiving me or were you all hot and heavy with an Original?" Felix asked, a smirk on his face. He hide it quite convincingly, but Bonnie could see he was unnerved as well.

"It was. We were just catching up."

"Catching up? You and an Original? Come on, Irene! I want all the juicy details! I thought you hated all the Originals."

"Trust me, the night didn't start out like that. Apparently, the Originals thought I was planning to misbehave so they came here to see if it was true." Bonnie said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"So that is how they handle punishments now?" Felix replied, giving her a look that he was unconvinced.

"Not quite. Klaus had something different in mind." Bonnie remarked, with a wry grin. It quickly became a frown when she thought of how she dismissed Elijah. That probably put a damper on whatever was happening between them. Perhaps she could make it up to him?

While Bonnie was trying to remember what hotel Elijah and his family were staying at, Felix thought her frown meant bad news. He leaned forward in his seat, his elbows on his lap as his hands clasped together. Bracing himself for what the answer might be, Felix asked her, "It's known the Original Hybrid is drawn to power. Especially against those he considers a threat. Do you think that means he'll get his family to join—"

"There is nothing to be worried about." Bonnie quickly assured. "Klaus thought I was after his daughter and now knows that I'm not. They should be gone within a few days. Besides, they only knew about me. Nothing of what's going on here. We're all good."

"Fine." Felix huffed, knowing that was the end of the discussion. "They better leave soon though. I don't care if one of them is becoming your boy toy. We don't need their family drama here."

"Oh Fe," Bonnie chided, standing up from her seat. Felix stood up as well, following her lead. "Everything will work out."

The friends hugged before parting ways, Felix leaving to go home while Bonnie went upstairs to speak with Kate. She was met with a pensive Kate, who was reading over Bonnie's schedule. Bonnie crossed her arms, leaning into the doorway. She watched Kate for a while, wondering how long it would take her assistant to notice she was there. When she realized Kate was too involved in her work, Bonnie spoke up.

"Is something wrong?"

Kate looked up immediately, surprise evident on her face. "Irene. How long have you been here?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Long enough to see something is bothering you. Is it the news Felix brought?"

"No, not that. Well..." Kate paused, frowning at the schedule in her desk. "There is that new client that you're meeting with the day after tomorrow."

"What about him?"

"I just wondered if maybe he could be a spy or something." Kate shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. "I'm sure I'm wrong, but perhaps you should hold off on taking new clients for now. You said we should be more careful. This guy is a nobody newcomer anyway, certainly not like your typical clientele."

Bonnie softly smiled, touched by her concern. Years ago, her friends wouldn't have bothered with warning her, simply thinking she could automatically handle anything thrown at her. While Bonnie was quite adaptable at what was thrown at her, it was nice to see others showing concern for her.

"I'll be fine." Bonnie promised. "Surprisingly, I find it refreshing having an inexperienced client to show the ropes to. I even have some interesting things planned for our session. I'm quite looking forward to meeting this Jim."

* * *

><p>Bonnie relished the heat from the sun on her skin, enjoying her day off. Her hands were holding half a dozen shopping bags as she walked to her car, her driver waiting for her. Kate, ever the busy worker, was at the house working on organizing something or the other.<p>

Bonnie was thinking of something she could do for Kate, with all the hard work her assistant had been doing. She had placed her shopping bags in the trunk when a familiar voice called out, "Fancy seeing you here."

Bonnie turned to see Rebekah Mikaelson walking toward her, shopping bags in the blonde's hands. Bonnie nodded in greeting, tilting her head to the bags in Rebekah's hands. "It seems we had the same idea."

"It would appear so. Did you have a nice time with my brother? He wasn't in the mood for chatting when he arrived back at the hotel." Rebekah prompted with a coy tone, but was dying to know what happened. Elijah hadn't left his room by the time she left for her shopping trip that morning. She considered it pure luck to run into the witch while out and about. She was not about to waste the opportunity for answers.

"I had an amazing time." Bonnie confirmed, thinking back to their dinner. Then, of course, the passionate moment they shared. That was _very_ amazing as well. "Although if I'm honest, work came up and I ended our evening abruptly. I was hoping to make it up to him. What hotel are you staying at?"

Rebekah waved her hand, dismissing Bonnie's question. If the witch was wanting to get in contact the her brother, that gave Rebekah all the knowledge she needed on how it went the night before. Instead the blonde decided to do the witch a favor.

Rebekah gave Bonnie his personal cell number.

* * *

><p>Elijah had finished making some arrangements with Klaus, choosing to check on some business ventures he had with his laptop. He was sitting on a couch in the suite's lounge, his laptop on the coffee table in front of him. Diego was with him watching TV when Elijah's phone rang.<p>

It was an unknown blocked number.

Elijah quirked up an eyebrow, wondering who it could be. He closed his laptop, answering his phone while he stood up from the couch. "Yes?"

"Elijah?"

Immediately Elijah recognized the caller. "Hello, Irene. How are you?"

"Good. I ran into Rebekah when I was out shopping and she gave me your number. I hope it is alright, because I wanted to apologize for last night. Well, at least how it ended. I didn't mean to be so rude about you leaving right away."

"I understand, business complications that come up can be annoying. Is everything alright?" Elijah asked, moving towards his room for some privacy. He shut the door after he entered his room, hoping he wouldn't be disturbed during his conversation with Bonnie. While he knew it was a hopeless cause considering vampire hearing, he still valued his privacy. The last thing he needed was someone to overhear the details of him holding Bonnie against her front door while he ravaged her body. He had managed to avoid Rebekah and Marcel in the morning, only leaving the sanctity of his room when he was sure that both Rebekah and Marcel—mainly Rebekah—had left the hotel.

"Everything is under control. Anyways, I was thinking of ways to make last night up to you." Bonnie remarked, her tone suggestive. _Teasing little witch!_ There were a lot of things he could have her do. None of them were innocent either. Elijah shook himself of certain risque images that flooded his mind, focusing on what she was saying to him_. _"So I wanted to invite you to dinner before you leave to go back home to New Orleans."

"Dinner sounds wonderful, I would be honored to join you again." Elijah paused, curious to how she would take the news he was about to tell her. "As it turns out, I will be staying in London for a few weeks. I'm not sure how long yet."

"Oh really?" Bonnie sounded surprised, but certainly not dismayed at the news. In fact, Elijah could just picture her with a wicked smile.

"Yes, I've recently felt the need to..." Elijah paused, thinking of the right word to use. "—reacquaint myself with the city. My siblings will be leaving tomorrow and I shall stay behind."

"Well then, it sounds like you need someone to help you _reacquaint_ yourself. We can start with dinner tonight. You remember my address?"

"I do." Elijah responded, pleased by the prospects of the night. He planned to take things slower, interested in learning more about the woman that fascinated him.

"I'll expect you at seven."

* * *

><p>Elijah turned his head, emitting a soft groan, trying to block out the sunlight that was streaming into the room from the windows. His face was met with a head of soft curls that were splayed across his chest. It took him a moment to realize that Bonnie had an arm wrapped around his neck, with her head resting on his chest. Elijah smiled fondly, recalling the night they spent together.<p>

Initially Elijah planned to just have a simple dinner with Bonnie—and they did have a lovely evening. Elijah told her stories of the last time he had been in London. All the trouble his brothers, at least Klaus and Kol, got the family into. Bonnie talked more about her life in London.

After dinner, Bonnie gave Elijah an exclusive tour of her home since he commented that he admired her taste in the decorum. Since Elijah was already familiar with the den—and the dining room because of their dinner—Bonnie showed him the kitchen, conservatory, and library that was on the first floor. Elijah was impressed with all the grimoires that she had collected, along with the assorted ingredients she had stored in her conservatory. Once they got to the second floor, things between them got more intense.

Long story short it led to them having a wild night together.

Elijah tried to wrap his arms around Bonnie in an embrace, his left easily curling around her waist. Oddly, his right was jerked back. He wiggled his arm again, to see why it wouldn't move, only for Bonnie to begin to rouse from her sleeping state.

"What time is it?" She groaned out, her throat thick from sleep. It was also sore, but that was to be expected from all the loud noises Elijah had inspired to come out from her mouth the night before.

"Nearly noon," Elijah answered, glancing over to the clock on the nightstand. Bonnie gave a drowsy smile, stretching her sore body. The hand Elijah had on her waist moved to her hips as she straddled him. Elijah leaned forward to gently nip at her neck, his mouth placing kisses down to her collarbone.

"It's a shame I have a client coming in a few hours." Bonnie murmured, running her hands along Elijah's broad chest. She enjoyed the feel of his skin as her nails gently raked him. She felt it was a shame that with his supernatural healing ability any marks she gave him disappear right after. God knows how many marks he left on her during their little tryst.

"There is a lot we could do in that amount of time." Elijah reminded, tugging his right hand for Bonnie to see. She glanced up, seeing his hand still tied to her bed frame with the tie he was wearing last night.

Bonnie opened her mouth, but a knock on the bedroom door stopped her from speaking. Bonnie slid over Elijah to stand up, not caring she was completely nude. She opened the door, making sure that the door blocked Kate and Elijah from seeing each other.

"Yes, Kate?" Bonnie addressed, eager to get back into the bed with Elijah.

"I've just made your morning tea. There is enough for your guest as well. Should be nice encase either of you have a sore throat." Kate responded, giving a pointed look to Bonnie that showed her annoyance at all the noise the couple had made. Bonnie frowned, not ashamed with what she done, but that she had disturbed her assistant's sleep. Kate worked constantly, making sure the household ran smoothly.

"Anything else?" Bonnie asked, sparing a glance Elijah. He had untied his hand from the bed, but was still sprawled out in the sheets. He was watching her naked body with bedroom eyes. Oh, how she wanted to pounce on him.

"Yes, since you've overslept—" Another pointed look. Bonnie usually held a strict regime of morning tea and then exercise. Although in a way she was exercising from the night before to the early morning. "—you should eat something soon so you have time to get ready for your client later today. He already confirmed to be here for your appointment. I can make something for you and your guest."

"That would be great. Thank you, Kate. We'll be down shortly." Bonnie instructed, shutting the door. After taking a deep breath, to compose herself, she turned to Elijah with a firm gaze. Slowly sauntering towards him, she raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe I told you that you were allowed to free your hand."

Elijah grinned, running his now free hand through his tousled up hair. He watched Bonnie for a moment, deciding on something. Suddenly he pushed the sheets away from him and strolled up to her. He stood in front of her, fully naked like her. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her flush against him. "My apologies, Miss Adler. How do you want me to make it up to you?"

"I can think of a few things." Bonnie voiced, tilting her chin up to meet him in a kiss.

* * *

><p>After they had finished a quick repeat of the night before, Bonnie went to her closet to get dressed. Elijah went around Bonnie's room, picking up the pieces of his suit that had been thrown around. He redressed himself, choosing to forgo his tie and shoved it into a pocket, going to the dining room where Bonnie would join him once she was ready. He was met with Kate, who promptly asked if he read the morning paper while she placed some food on the table. There was sliced fruit, pancakes, bacon and two cups of tea.<p>

Elijah was soon thumbing through the paper Kate handed to him, finding some interesting articles. He also helped himself to the tea that was left. Elijah was almost finished with the paper when he heard Bonnie enter by the sound of her steady heartbeat and the clicks of her stiletto heels.

"This seems cozy." She greeted, sliding into the seat next to him. She began to eat some of the fresh fruit that Kate had left for them, regarding the man next to her. "Have you got any plans for the day?"

Elijah peered up from the paper, inhaling sharply as he did a double take. Bonnie was wearing a plain dark green wrap dress, but her makeup was very striking. She had on teal eyeliner and blood red lipstick. Her hair was twisted into an updo, leaving her neck bare. Elijah mused she must have used her magic to hide the marks her body had been covered with.

Bonnie crossed one of her legs over the other, causing Elijah's focus to shift downward to them. When his gaze finally made it back to her face, Elijah realized she was waiting for him to answer her.

"I do have plans, yes." He answered, clearing his throat. He set down the newspaper, giving Bonnie his full attention to tell her, "I'll need to leave here soon so I can see my siblings and associates off."

"That's right, they're leaving today." Bonnie acknowledged, knowing Felix would be happy. She reached for her tea while casually suggesting, "You should tell your sister to visit London again soon. Perhaps the two of us could shop together."

Elijah's eyes snapped to Bonnie's face, trying to decipher if she was joking. Satisfied that she wasn't, a pleased smile appeared on his face. "That's nice of you to offer. I'm sure Rebekah would like that."

"I'd rather have Klaus and his lackeys stay in New Orleans though." Bonnie added, putting a pancake on a plate. She started to cut the pancake into small bites, not wanting to ruin her lipstick.

"Duly noted." Elijah remarked, amused. He reached for the plate of bacon, starting to eat with Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Elijah left once they were done eating, promising to make plans with Bonnie later. He hurried to his hotel room, eager to change into a crisp clean suit. He wouldn't have time to shower before his siblings had to leave, but he could at least look somewhat decent when saying goodbye.<p>

It didn't take long for him to reach the hotel, strolling through the lobby to the elevators, pushing a button for an elevator to come. The elevator dinged, opening to show Marcel and Diego each holding a suitcase. Diego's face scrunched up in confusion at Elijah's appearance, Marcel starting to grin in amusement. No doubt their vampire sense of smell informed them of what Elijah had been up to. Elijah let the men exit before entering the elevator. Marcel couldn't leave without a few parting words however.

"I wouldn't have taken you for the submissive type." Marcel spoke, right before the elevator doors closed so Elijah couldn't respond.

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if Klaus and Rebekah would be mad if Marcel ended up with a stake lodged in his chest cavity. He didn't have time to fully think it through, the elevator stopped on the floor he needed. He walked into the suite to see Klaus zipping up a duffel bag.

"Oh good, you here. We weren't sure you'd make it. Bekah would have a fit if you didn't at least see her off. She left for the airport over an hour ago with everything she bought this trip. She was in a mood, of course." Klaus stated, shouldering his duffel on one arm. "You know how she can get."

Elijah didn't answer, striding into his room. He picked out a new suit to wear, quickly changing out of his dirty clothes.

"A new suit won't change the fact you smell like wild sex." Klaus called out.

Elijah briefly shut his eyes in annoyance, glad he would be away from his family for a few weeks. After a thousand years together, time apart was needed every now and then. Yes he loved his family dearly, but Elijah couldn't wait for sometime for himself.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was upstairs, finishing all preparations for her session. She had already handled everything in the room, simply rereading the short file Kate composed on Jim while leaning on the frame of the door that lead to the room used for sessions. The file mostly contained his likes and dislikes, any fantasies he had and what else he'd like in the session. Kate also wrote a memo of how peculiar Jim seemed when her assistant had talked him.<p>

The doorbell rang, signaling that Jim was there. Kate left her office to answer the door, Bonnie stopping her. "After he pays you and you escort Jim up here, I want you to take the rest of the day off."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked, a frown marring her face. It was so unlike Bonnie to say that, especially since this was a new client.

"Yes, you have been working so hard around here lately. Why don't you spend the day with Anthea? I'm sure she'll appreciate any time she can have with you."

Kate nodded, knowing that her boss was referring to the fact that her lover Anthea worked with the British government and that they rarely had the chance to see each other from their busy work schedules. _An afternoon off could be nice..._

"I insist." Bonnie added, when she noticed Kate still looked uncertain.

"Fine." Kate conceded, going downstairs to the front door.

Bonnie slipped into Kate's office to put away Jim's client file, returning to the doorway she had been leaning on. She didn't have to wait long for Jim to appear. He stopped awkwardly in front of Bonnie, introducing himself. Bonnie couldn't help the smirk that donned her face. Oh, this was definitely going to be fun.

They exchanged pleasantries, going over his safe word among other things. With a soft Irish accent Jim confessed, "It's my first time doing this sort of thing."

"Then I'll have to make it memorable for you." Bonnie hinted. Jim seemed to be quite anxious so Bonnie added, "There's no reason to be nervous. Shall we begin?"

He nodded, so Bonnie untied her wrap dress, letting it fall to the floor. She was left wearing a matching black lace bra and panty set, black thigh-high stockings that were attached to a garter and a pair of heels. Jim's eyes widened, taking her in. She motioned toward the session room, her eyes trained on Jim.

"Enter the room and take off your clothes for me."

Jim did exactly as she said, quickly entering the room. He started taking off his clothes, starting with a gray v-neck shirt. Then he kicked off his sneakers and socks so he could remove his jeans. Once he was done, he placed his clothes on a nearby chair, glancing around curiously.

He was left with only his boxer briefs.

"Get on your knees." Bonnie commanded, walking to a dressing table. She picked up a riding crop that was lying on the dresser, turning to face Jim. He was on his knees, eyes closed in anticipation.

Bonnie swayed to him, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor until she was right behind him. Different ways to go about this was swimming within her mind, but Bonnie had a pretty good idea of what she would do.

"Have you been a bad boy?" She asked, lightly smacking the whip on his bare back. He was so pale that his skin easily started to redden.

"Yes."

Another smack sounded out as Bonnie used the riding crop more forcefully on him.

"Yes, what?" She demanded, her voice stern.

"Yes, Ms. Adler."

"Do you know what happens to bad boys?" She questioned, smacking his back again. "They get punished for their bad behavior."

He grinned widely, getting more excited. If Bonnie had been facing him, she would have seen a look of mania in his eyes. "Oh, please punish me, Ms. Adler. I'm _so_ bad."

She pulled on his hair, leaning so her lips were next to his ear. "Get on the bed and lie down on your back."

Jim went to the bed, eager for what she would do next. Bonnie placed the riding crop on a nightstand, opting for a pair of handcuffs instead. She cuffed him to the headboard, making sure he was fully secure. She climbed on top of him, wrapping her thighs on either side his chest. She just sat there on top of him, regarding him for a moment. Then one of her hands began to gently stroke his face. The moment was soon gone when Bonnie abruptly gripped his chin, leaning down closer to him.

"Have you been pretending to be someone else to meet me, Mr. Moriarty?"

* * *

><p>AN: So Jim Moriarty has made an appearance. For those following my new Bonnie/Hannibal crossover drabble series, I have quite a few drabbles done, but I haven't transferred them from my notebook to my laptop yet. About Kate/Anthea: I always wondered why Anthea helped bring John to Irene in the show so I decided to pair them together. Bonnie's hair and makeup when she joins Elijah for breakfast and meets Jim is exactly like when Irene meets Sherlock and John for a reason. I did some research on how sessions with a Dominatrix would go and used that scene in Mr & Mrs Smith to help with the Bonnie/Jim scene, but if I got anything wrong, please let me know.


End file.
